The Question
by Freiness
Summary: Rodney has a question to ask Carson, but will he say "yes" or "no"? McBeck established relationship. Male slash/yaoi. Don't like it, don't read! Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except the idea of course)
1. Chapter 1

**The Question**

A Stargate: Atlantis Fanfic

Pairing: McBeck (established relationship)

Rating: T (for language and slash)

Rodney McKay sighed as he walked through the halls of Atlantis from the transporter to the room he shared with Dr. Carson Beckett. They both took extra careful measures to make sure that they were never followed. Even though they did their best to keep their relationship a secret, they knew some day, someone would find out. McKay pushed the unhappy thoughts out of his head; all he wanted right now after a long off-world mission was to spend a nice quiet night with Carson. "But what if he says 'no'"? The back of McKay's mind kept bugging him. There was an object burning a hole in his pocket, "He'll say 'yes', I just know it and that's all I have to keep telling myself".

Later that night, Carson lay on Rodney's chest and he knew something was up. For starters Rodney's pulse was quicker than normal, even though they had just had sex and Rodney was known to get excited, his pulse never got that high. "Alright love, what's wrong?" Carson quietly asked. "Nothing" Rodney murmured. "Liar". Carson couldn't see the little black box that Rodney had been fingering underneath his pillow. "Rodney, don't make me force it out of ye". Rodney gulped; even though Carson was gentle by nature the good doctor could be rather…rough with certain parts of Rodney's body. "Ye brought this on yeself." And with that Carson pulled on Rodney's member. "Gah! Christ Carson!" Rodney yelled. "Tell me what's on yer mind love, or I'll keep pulling." Carson lovingly winked at him. Rodney could never stay mad at his lover for too long, not with those eyes. "Fine" Rodney said as he sat up, gingerly lifting Carson off him. "Carson, there's something I've been meaning to ask for a few weeks, and even know it means exposing our relationship to the rest of Atlantis, I think it's time." "Rodney, what are ye-?" Before he could finish his sentence, Rodney brought out the box he'd been fidgeting with "Dr. Carson Beckett, will you marry me?"

Dun Dun Dun! What will Carson say?


	2. Carson's Answer

**The Question **

Chapter 2: Carson's Answer and Atlantis' Reaction

(Previously on "The Question": Rodney McKay popped the question to Dr. Carson Beckett. And now: Part 2) **Disclaimer: I own nothing! **(Except the idea)

Special Thanks to **Brianna. ** for your review!

Beckett couldn't believe his ears, he'd been hoping for this for months now. "Rodney, did ye just ask me to marry ye?" McKay let out a frustrated sigh, "No, I just asked you to make me a sandwich using a gold ring! What do you think?" McKay quickly regretted being so harsh "Carson, I didn't mean it." Beckett looked at him, and for a moment McKay thought he might have seen the slightest hint of fear in those beautiful eyes. "Carson? What are you afraid of?" "I want to marry ye Rodney," hearing Beckett say that made McKay's heart soar. "But, that would mean having to tell everyone else, are ye sure ye want to? Even though most of us are scientists here, there are quite a few military people as well, and they don't take well to homosexuality." "Are you honestly afraid that someone's going to beat us up because we're gay Carson?" "I don't know, maybe. Maybe the first people we tell should be Dr. Weir and the Major" "Carson, are you actually agreeing to-?" "Yes Rodney, I will marry ye." Before McKay could say anything more, Beckett was already kissing him passionately and longingly.

The next morning Beckett and McKay walked down the halls of Atlantis towards Dr. Elizabeth Weir's office. Beckett's left hand was closed tight in his pocket; he loved feeling that smooth gold ring and thinking of the man who gave it to him and who now walked next to him. As they approached Dr. Weir's office, McKay stopped and put his hands on Beckett's shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this Carson?" "What choice do we have? Besides, I'm more worried about the Major, being a military man, I'm not sure how he'll react." McKay sighed; Beckett did have a valid point. "Alright, here goes." And with that McKay proceeded to knock on Dr. Weir's door.

Dr. Weir was slightly startled by the knock on her door, she quickly ran through her schedule in her mind and couldn't remember anyone wanting to see her. Another knock drew out of her momentary daze. "Yes, come in." "Elizabeth, hi do you have a moment? Dr. Beckett and I would like a word." "Sure Rodney, come on in. Now what is it you wanted to say?" Weir was about to stand up to greet her colleagues, but was stopped by McKay. "Trust me Elizabeth, you may want to stay seated for what we have to say." "Don't you dare tell me you're dying, honestly Rodney you can be quite the hypochondriac." "I've tried to tell him that, but he won't listen." Beckett added teasingly. McKay shot him the usual "I'm annoyed with you" stare, but it quickly disappeared simply because of how cute Beckett looked at him.

"So, what can I do for you, gentlemen?" Weir asked as she sat back down in her desk chair. Beckett and McKay shot each other a side-glance, and looked back at Weir. "Elizabeth, Carson and I have been, what I mean is we'd like to – Oh God, Elizabeth we're gay!" "Way to put it delicately love" Beckett said under his breath. "Ignoring you Carson, and moving on. Elizabeth, would you do the honor of officiating our wedding? We know that back on earth, New Years Eve is a few days away, and we were hoping that's when we'd be married." "Have you told Major Sheppard?" "Not yet, he's our next stop." Beckett said. "Well, I believe congratulations are in order." Beckett exhaled a sigh of relief, while McKay still couldn't believe it. "You mean you're okay with this? Marrying two men?" "Take it easy Rodney, most if not all the people on this expedition are open minded and I can't see any of them having a problem." Beckett smiled ever so slightly and McKay was still shocked. "If I might ask, who's the one who proposed?" Beckett blushed and said "Rodney did." Beckett drew his hand out of his pocket and revealed the smooth gold ring that McKay had so lovingly slid onto his finger the previous night. "It's beautiful Carson, but Rodney, where did you get it?" "Funny thing Elizabeth, I inherited it. My sister got our parent's wedding rings as well as our grandmothers' rings. I got our grandfathers'." Weir smiled understandingly "Well, it seems I have a wedding to help with." "So, you'll do it?" Beckett beamed. "Yes Carson, it'd be my pleasure. And you two might want to go and pay John a visit, and don't worry he should be pretty understanding." "Thank you Elizabeth, we'll be in touch. Let's get this over with Carson." Before Beckett could object, McKay had grabbed him by the hand and was leading him out the door. "Thanks again Dr. Weir." He managed to get out before being dragged out into the hall. When the door closed and Weir was left to her thoughts, she couldn't help but smile. Everyone in Atlantis knew Beckett and McKay were out of the closet. "Oh, Zelenka's going to have a field day." She thought.

"Rodney! Did ye really have to drag me out of Dr. Weir's office?" "I just want to get this over with." McKay growled back. The found Major Sheppard in the Jumper Bay with Radek Zelenka and Tela. "Oh, good" McKay started "we can kill three birds with one stone. Hey! Major, Zelenka, Tela! Carson and I are getting married! Got a problem with it? Too bad!" And with that he stormed out of the bay, somehow managing to leave poor Beckett behind. Tela was the only one who wasn't utterly speechless. "Dr. Beckett, what is going on?" Beckett sighed, but before he could speak Major Sheppard butted in. "You know Tela, on Earth, some people are attracted to members of the same sex. The same is true of McKay and Beckett." Beckett looked shocked. "But how did ye know?" "Beckett, everyone in the city knows." Hearing that made Beckett blush up to his ears, he quickly brushed it off and thought it best to go find McKay. "Thanks for understanding Major." Beckett turned on his heels and quickly left the bay. "John, I don't understand why Dr. Beckett was blushing." "Because Tela, he was embarrassed." "But why? He shouldn't be embarrassed because he loves another man." At this point a broad smiling Zelenka decided to speak. "On Earth, it's called homosexuality, and it's considered to be a sort of taboo." Poor Tela still looked confused "Taboo?" Sheppard tried to help out and explain, after about fifteen minutes of he and Zelenka doing their best, Tela finally understood. "Well, I am happy for them." Zelenka was still smiling when Sheppard quietly asked "I wonder how McKay's going to react when Beckett tells him that everyone knows?" Zelenka chuckled and added "The entire city will hear him."

"Rodney! Slow down love!" Beckett was still running after his fiancé when McKay stopped short just ahead of him. "Why should I stop Carson? Huh, why? So you can tell me that Major Sheppard laughed at us, or better yet, he'll be sending his military buddies to come beat us up?" "Rodney! Just shut up for five seconds and listen to me for a change! Zelenka, the Major and Tela are all very happy for us, and even better, we don't have to hide our relationship any longer." "What? Why?" "Because love, everyone in the city figured it out, and they're okay with it. Even the military." The look on McKay's face was that of shock and relief, he took Beckett in his arms and kissed him passionately. After he broke away he whispered into Beckett's ear "I love you." Beckett responded by holding McKay tightly against him and whispering back "I love you too."

R&R please and thank you! Chapter three coming soon! Can anyone guess what'll happen?


	3. A Wedding in Atlantis

**The Question **

Chapter 3: A Wedding in Atlantis

Almighty Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except the idea)

Thank you Brianna T. Wedge for your review!

According to the calculations Rodney McKay had done when they arrived in Atlantis, it was December 31st, and he was quite restless. He was due to marry Carson Beckett in precisely thirteen hours. Which made the knot in his stomach grow even tighter, even though he knew everyone in the city knew about the engagement, McKay was still nervous. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Beckett come up behind him and wrap him in a hug. McKay released a happy sigh "I didn't think I woke you up Carson." "Truthfully love, I couldn't sleep either. Most likely for the same reason as ye." "Nerves?" "Aye. Rodney?" "Hmm?" "Usually when I hug ye like this, ye turn around and hug me back." McKay smirked slightly "Because Carson, it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride before they're married." "Oh really? What makes ye so sure that I'm the girl?" "Because I proposed to you, remember?" For once, Beckett didn't have a rebuttal, so he proceeded to bury his face in McKay's back. "Fine, ye win this one. Do I at least get one little kiss before Elizabeth marries us?" Beckett gave McKay's back the best puppy eyes he could in case his lover actually turned around. Beckett knew he had won him over when McKay let out a playful sigh, turned around and quickly claimed Beckett's lips with his own. "Happy?" "Very."

McKay's nerves had refused to calm down twelve hours later as he checked himself over in the mirror one last time. "So, this is what girls must feel like in the mornings" he thought "with everything being perfect and all." He was slightly startled when a knock came on the door. "As long as your name isn't Carson Beckett you can come in." John Sheppard came around the corner and asked "Why wouldn't you want to see Carson?" "Because, I went over with him this morning that it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride before they're married." Sheppard arched an eyebrow "How do you know Carson's the bride?" "I proposed. Plain and simple." McKay was still having trouble getting his tie straight, and Sheppard noticed. "Here, just let me get it." "John, I am the head scientist and a very capable physicist. I think I can straighten my own tie." "Doesn't look like it to me. Wow, the great Rodney McKay must really be nervous if he can't tie his own tie right." Sheppard teased. Rodney blushed "Can you really tell I'm nervous." "Oh, yeah. Don't worry buddy, Carson's gonna see you as he's coming down the aisle and remember why he fell in love with you in the first place." With that, Sheppard fixed his tie quickly and neatly. "John, do you really think we can make this work?" "Rodney, Carson loves you with all his Scottish heart, and that's all that really matters. Besides, thanks to you two, we were able to get rid of Kavanagh." McKay couldn't help but laugh as Sheppard added that last bit. Just as everyone in the city knew about him and Beckett being lovers, they also knew that, on top of being an absolute ass, Kavanagh was a complete homophobe.

As Elizabeth Weir stood in front of the Stargate, she couldn't help but marvel at the transformation that had taken place in the gate room for McKay and Beckett's wedding. Teyla had gone to the mainland and brought back an entire Puddle Jumper full of beautiful white flowers that seemed look like a cross between a lily and a rose, and they smelled so beautifully that she didn't want to try to describe the heavenly scent, for no description could do them justice. She chuckled to herself as she thought of the looks on McKay and Beckett's faces when she and Sheppard had told them that neither of them was allowed in the gate room until they walked down the aisle. Which in this case, started with the staircase from the control center down to the gate room and continued to the Gate. Lining each side of the "aisle" were white chairs gathered from all over the city. The more she thought of it, the happier Elizabeth was for two of her top team members.

Less than an hour later, everyone in Atlantis had gathered in the gate room for the most anticipated wedding the city had yet to see. Beckett was pacing the floor in a little office that he had used to get ready, since McKay had kicked him out of their shared quarters. Major Sheppard had agreed to be McKay's best man and Teyla had agreed to be Beckett's "Best Lady" as he affectionately called her. He knew that his fiancé had been very nervous, and probably still was for that matter, but Beckett felt like he was even more nervous. "I shouldn't be this nervous," he thought "these are our friends, they knew all along what Rodney and I were doing, and they were and are happy for us. So why in bloody hell am I so damn nervous?" He was shaken from his thoughts when Teyla came into the little office. "Are you ready Carson?" "Aye, about as ready as I'll ever be." Teyla noticed that her friend was not quite himself. "Are you alright?" Beckett released a heavy sigh and sat on a couch. "I don't know why I'm acting like this, ever since we first started seeing each other, I knew that Rodney was the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I want to marry him, it's just, oh I don't know. This must all sound so stupid to ye." Teyla sat down next to him, and gently took his hand. "You are uncertain." Beckett's head snapped up, and suddenly all the nonsense going through his head made sense. "That's it! That's why I'm so bloody nervous." He leaned over, and gave Teyla a hug. "Thank ye so much love." Teyla smiled "Well, I'm glad I could help. We should probably get to the control center; they will be waiting for us. And Rodney will be waiting to see you." And waiting they were, as Beckett walked down the "aisle" he could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he didn't care, for his eyes were on McKay and McKay alone. With the butterflies in Beckett's stomach gone, he joined his lover, now almost-husband, in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could no longer hold back a smile as she looked at the two men in front of her. "Dearly beloved," she began "we have gathered here to join these two gentlemen in marriage. If anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." In here mind she added "thank God Kavanaugh's not here." She held her breath, hoping that no one would speak, these two deserved each other, and judging by the turnout in the gate room, everyone in the city knew that. "Very well, Rodney and Carson have opted to write their own vows. Rodney, you first." McKay exhaled a small sigh and faced Beckett. "Carson, the moment I met you in Antarctica I knew you were someone special, and I wanted to know you better. I never dreamed that in a million years, someone as kind, loving, and understanding as you could even think of loving someone like me. And I never, in all my wildest dreams, thought I'd be standing up here with you. Carson, you have made me the happiest man in the entire universe, and I love you with all my heart." Elizabeth smiled, "Beautiful Rodney, Carson?" Beckett grew nervous again, but shook it off faster than it came on. "Rodney, the day we met, you simply intrigued me. I think it's fair to say it was love at first sight, and it blossomed when we moved here. You're the kind of person that, ever since I was a lad in Scotland, I could see myself getting old with. You complete me Rodney McKay, and I love ye." At the end of their vows, Teyla and Sheppard approached with their wedding rings and Elizabeth had McKay and Beckett slide the two solid gold rings on each other's left hands. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce Rodney and Carson McKay to be married." Cheers erupted from the gate room as Sheppard yelled "Rodney, why are you just standing there, kiss him already!" Rodney looked to Elizabeth "Well, Rodney, you heard the man." Rodney beamed as he gently claimed Carson's lips. As Rodney pulled away, he whispered, "I love you" Beckett only smiled, for words would only ruin this beautiful moment. The cheers from their fellow Atlantians continued as they walked up the "aisle" hand in hand.

Author's note: There will be one (MAYBE two chapters) to follow this one, R&R please (and please be gentle this is the first wedding I've ever written)


	4. The Reception

**The Question**

Chapter 4: The Reception

Once again, thank you Brianna T. Wedge for your much appreciated review

I own nothing! (Except the idea)

A/N: This will be a shorter chapter, but I promise to make it up by making the next one longer and POSSIBLY more intimate. There are also slight hints at Weir/Sheppard.

As Rodney and Carson walked down the hallways of Atlantis towards the mess hall (which Teyla had redecorated into a reception hall) everything still seemed like a dream. Rodney stopped Carson in front of the door to the mess hall where they could hear their fellow Atlantians eagerly awaiting the arrival of the happy couple. "Carson?" "Aye Rodney?" "Did we really just get married, or is this all a dream?" Carson raised an eyebrow and decided to toy with his husband for a minute or two. He released a fake sigh "About that Rodney, yer in the infirmary after a wraith attack." Rodney just stood there dumbfounded. "You serious?" Carson shot him the cheesiest grin he had, "just felt like playing with ye love." For that Rodney playfully punched him in the arm. "Gee Carson, thanks for giving me a heart attack!" They shared a quick laugh and the doors to the mess hall opened to reveal all of Atlantis cheering for them. Neither Rodney nor Carson could remember a time when they had been so happy. Off to his right Carson heard John Sheppard start to clink the side of his glass with a fork signaling the couple to kiss. As they did more cheers erupted from their friends and family. As the night began to get under way, Elizabeth, John, Teyla and Zelenka all made lovely speeches congratulating Rodney and Carson.

About halfway through the night, Zelenka exited the mess hall, making sure that no one but Elizabeth and John saw him. About ten minutes later he returned with a portable boom box that he had brought with him from Earth. A few weeks earlier he, Elizabeth and John had compiled, what they believed to be, a set of all the greatest love songs they could find in their private CD collections. As John completed his best man speech he saw Zelenka give him a nod to tell him all was ready. "And now everyone" John began "we have a little surprise of our own" With that; Zelenka threw in the first CD. "We invite you all to dance the night away with Rodney and Carson!" As Zelenka was fiddling with the player, Carson quickly got an idea, which he whispered into Rodney's ear. Nothing more than a little innocent revenge on John and Elizabeth for not letting them help in their own wedding. "Yer voice is more pronounced Rodney, you announce it." Carson concluded. Rodney nodded "Ladies and gentlemen, before Carson and I take the floor, there is something of a tradition that both our families have. That the best man and maid of honor choose someone from the audience to dance with along side us. Since Teyla isn't from Earth, and has self-elected herself to be our photographer, she is excused from this. So, John," he added with a smile "pick a partner." Both he and Carson knew whom he'd pick and as the music started up, Carson quickly recognized it as "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses. _

Rodney took Carson's hand and led him to the center of the mess hall, which had been cleared of all the tables and they began to dance. As he looked over Carson's shoulder, Rodney saw John gravitate towards Elizabeth. He took her hand and asked her to dance.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender. _

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night. _

"You two planned this, didn't you?" Elizabeth coyly asked as she and John danced their way over. "Aye, something like that." Carson winked. "Or maybe the universe decided that you two should have a chance as well." Rodney added with a smirk.

_Close your eyes and surrender to you darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. _

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And live as you've never lived before._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. _

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight. _

_The darkness of the music of the night. _

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. _

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me. _

"You belong to me, Carson." Carson sighed and nestled his head under Rodney's chin. "Aye, I do. So, does this mean you're MY Phantom of the Opera then?" Rodney looked down at his husband, "Only if I get a white mask."

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me. Trust me, savor each sensation. _

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write,_

_The power of the music of the night! _

As the song closed Rodney mouthed along with the words "_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night._" With the end of the song Carson leaned up and lightly kissed Rodney's lips.

John and Elizabeth had seen Rodney and Carson kiss from out on the balcony. "You're thinking again Elizabeth." She sighed and turned to the man she secretly loved. "Yes, I was only thinking how lucky they are to have each other." John stood next to her, letting his hand brush hers "You know, that dance was fun. What do you say we rejoin the happy couple on the dance floor?" John had a gleam in his eyes that Elizabeth simply couldn't refuse. "Alright." He took her hand and led her back out to the dance floor.


	5. What Followed

**The Question **

What Followed

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed or messaged me; I really appreciated the positive feedback. There WILL be a sequel to this for Valentine's Day, so keep watching.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The alarm clock went off right next to Carson's ear, and it took him awhile to remember where he was. He groaned and rolled over onto Rodney's lap "Rodney, yer never up before me." "Well, I decided to let you sleep in by resetting the alarm clock to ten a.m." Carson bolted upright "I've never slept that late!" Rodney let out a chuckle. "You honestly don't remember anything?" "Well, I remember Elizabeth marrying us, and I think the last thing I remember is dancing with you to 'Music of the Night'. Rodney, fill me in. What in bloody hell happened last night?" "Let's see, while we danced, Sheppard and Elizabeth danced next to us. Meanwhile you got really drunk and at about three this morning, everyone went back to their quarters and I finally got you into bed." Rodney added with a wicked grin. "Aye, I can remember a little of that. And judging by the state of the bed, things got a little rough." Rodney was still grinning "I need to get you drunk more often, Carson McKay, you are a beast in bed when you're drunk." Carson blushed at the thought, but then got a very wicked idea "Let's go for round two shall we?" Before Rodney could even think, Carson was already on top of him with a fun yet evil look in his eyes. Carson kissed him hard and long and Rodney wanted more, and he was determined to get it.

***Three hours later***

Carson and Rodney were basking in the beautiful afterglow of some great sex. Rodney looked over at Carson, who had collapsed on his chest. With one hand Rodney began to run his fingers through Carson's hair, causing his husband to stir lightly in his after-sex-sleep. With the other, he gently intertwined Carson's fingers in his own. Rodney sighed contently as Carson wrapped his free arm around Rodney's waist and nuzzled up under his chin. Rodney decided that he could get used to this life. Maybe happily ever after does exist out here in the Pegasus Galaxy. As Rodney was thinking these happy thoughts, he lazily drifted in and out of consciousness, letting Carson's body heat finally lull him into a blissful sleep.

A/N: That's all folks! As I said, there will be a sequel for Valentine's Day. So if you have any ideas, feel free to message me. Until then: Live Long and Prosper (I know, wrong universe)


End file.
